Going On A Vacation
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek and the gang are going on a vacation on a cruise and chaos abounds especially when an new foe tries to ruin the fun but friendship will always save the day.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was an idea I had the other day and wanted to write it but just really busy with other stories and stuff but hope fellow Shrek freaks enjoy this story.**

**Shrek and the ganbg are going on a cruise along with some friends and you can bet there'll be chaos.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

It was a beauitful June day in New York as a long chestnut brown haired woman with hazel eyes as she entered the apartment building that she and her bet friend lived in with their other friends.

She had a surprise for them but would wait until they were all together before telling them as they always hung out as she headed to the apartment she shared with her best friends but was wearing a silver necklace with a wolf charm on it.

Merlin had given it to her when she and her friends were taking care of Rumpel after Shrek and his family had moved to New York but hid in human form thanks to the necklaces they wore which enabled them to be human but needed to charge at night.

She hoped they would like what she was planning.

She was exhausted climbing up the many flights of stairs but needed the exercise but brought out a key as she approached the door but heard giggling as she opened the door.

A dark blue skinned female ogre with long tendtil like black hair covering her pointy ears with dark eyes but she was wearing a Shrek the Musical tee with ripped jeans and fingerless gloves on her hands but she was watching TV but she saw she was watching Shrek-chan.

"Hey Leah-chan.

You look beat." she commented.

"Yeah Ogre Child.

I just came back from college.

Is Carley home yet?" she asked.

"Hai.

She's taking a shower.

We were doing karate." she replied.

Leah smiled as she knew her best nakama was always doing karate.

"We're going to a certain friend's apartment because we're having dinner.

Plus I have a surprise for everybody." she told them.

Ogre Child was curious as they were getting ready to go.S

* * *

Snowgre sighed as he and the triplets were playing video games but couldn't play the games he liked besides Guitar Heri as they were too _adult_ as Shrek called them especially after Farkle and Fergus had been imtating fighting moves from a wrestrling game.

They were in the living room of the apartment that they'd been living in for an entire year since hiding here because of Rumpel but after defeating the curly toed weirdo, they were too used to being here to want to go here but Merlin had found a way to make the apartment feel like the swamp with a little magic.

But Fiona and Cookie were making dinner in the kitchen while Brogan and Shrek were out getting a few groceries but both females had been talking about the day's events and laughing about something.

Fiona then heard the doorbell ring.

"Snowg get the door!" she said.

Snowgre moaned getting up as he answered the door but saw Carley along with Leah and Ogre Child enter but smiled as he knew they hung out together at night.

The white haire teen was worrying as it was nearly sundown meaning the necklaces needed to charge and they would become their true forms but knew that if Brogan and Shrek didn't get back in time, they'd be exposed and they couldn't let it happen.

"Stop being a pessimist Snowg.

I know Shrek-chan will return before then.

Along with Brogan." Carley told him.

Felicia agreed with her.

They then heard the doorbell as the door opened as there was joyous screaming as a certain dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior was hugging Shrek as he was in his normal form along with Brogan but were wearing brown trench coats and fedoras.

It was an idea Carley had came up with in case such a thing like this happened.

"It's good to see you too.

I think dinner's ready." Shrek told her.

She then let go as he and Brogan came in but Brogan went to the kitchen as Leah was sitting beside him on the couch but felt somebody wrap their arms around his neck in a hug.

He looked up into the blue eyes of a woman with dark violet hair shaped after Hayley Williams from Paramore but wore glasses.

She was like a daughter to him along with Leah but smiled as they were sitting on the couch talking and laughing about crazy stuff or making up funny stuff.

They then heard Fiona say dinner was ready as they headed to the huge table.

Leah winked at Carley as she was going to reveal the surprise before dessert...


	2. Springing Her Surprise

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing as I thought you'd disappeared but you haven't.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

"A cruise?" Fiona said stunned.

She and the other members of their quirky little family were surprised by Leah's little surprise as they were sitting around the table eating dessert which was chocolate fudge cake with a stinky cheese board.

"Yeah I thought it would be fun.

Besides we could use a vacation.

After kicking Rumpel butt." Leah told them.

Snowgre was curious knowing a little about a cruise but was getting excited making Shrek nervous.

"I guess we can use a little down time." he said.

Leah hugged him along with the others in a group hug.

"Where're we going on this cruise thing?" Brogan asked.

"The Caribbean islands." Leah said as Ogre Child was getting excited.

"From her reaction, these islands sound very good." Brogan said.

"Yes, Yes they are.

A lot of humans go there every Summer." Carley told him.

But they were sitting at the table just talking but the triplets were playing on the living room floor with toys as it was a hour before their bedtime but they were sort of listening to the adulta talking.b

* * *

Later the next morning, Carley awoke finding Izz on her bed asleep but knew a certain dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior had told them about the cruise they were going on in a few day's time but put on her glasses as she was getting dressed but heard Jen talking as Leah and Ogre Child were in the living room talking but Bronx was there but listening to punk music.

"Let me guess...

Ogre Child told you about the ceuise?" she said.

The light olive green skinned Ogarian Knight nodded in reply but was worrying knowing he and Shrek didn't get along very well and knew they would either fight or cause chaos on the cruise ship but not if they laid down some ground rules as she got Ogre Child to follow her into the kitchen as they were having a little talk.

* * *

Later that day, they were going shopping for the cruise but were buying clothes and other things but Jen was quiet but was thinking knowing he'd promised both his wife and his Queen he wouldn't get into any trouble with Shrek but knew he would probably break Fiona's promise knowing from Leah she'd made him promise the same thing.

They were going to Macy's but were finding clothes they liked but found some Hawalian clothes.

They hoped this would be one cool vacation.


	3. The Night Before

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and sorry for not updating but it's the night before the cruise and Shrek and the gang are having some fun in Chinatown and karaoke ensues in a bar.**

**I know Inyunaruto365 likes.**

* * *

A few days had gone by and it was the night before the cruise and Shrek and the others had gone to a bar in Chinatown but Snowgre was back in the apartment with the triplets along with Christi but they were excited about tomorrow and making cracks.

"I'm sure it'll be an adventure unlike anything we've done before." Fiona said.

She was drinking Chinese wine but not drinking a lot but Shrek agreed having trouble using chopsticks to eat making Jen laugh out loud and nearly making Shrek want to punch him but was trying to keep calm like he and Jen had promised their wives.

Leah laughed at them eating dumplings with noodles but Brogan and Cookie were doing karaoke as they were good singers but very shy as Cookie only sang in the kitchen and Brogan only sang in the shower but were feeling a little more confident as people were liking them but they were still in their Human forms thanks to Ogre Child using some powerful Ogreix.

She was drinking sake but saw Brogan and the others encourage her to get on stage and sing but she hadn't done that since she was a Punk Princess along with Fiona but sighed as she got up but Jen had a video camera as he was taping his wife performing as he missed those days when they'd performed and were a band.

But the long tendril haired female was blushing as she was singing Misery Business by Paramore but was rocking the bar but saw Punkix emit making Fiona worried but nobody noticed.

She blushed hearing applause along with wolf whistling making Jen growl but relaxed as he knew his wife wouldn't leave him.

"We should get going.

We have an early start in the morning." Jen said.

"Yeah he's right." Izz told them as he and Bronx had been playing in the arcade for a while.

They then left the bar.

* * *

Snowgre sighed as he and Christi were alone in the living room as the triplets were in bed but had fun tonight.

He knew he'd miss her while on vacation but he'd have plenty of stuff to tell her when they came back as they saw Shrek and the others return as their chaerms glowed as their human forms disappeared as they became their true forms but the necklaces needed to charge.

"Hey guys how was Chinatown?" Snowgre asked.

"We had fun.

How were things here?

I hope the triplets weren't giving you trouble." Fiona said.

2They were fine.

We had fun.

I hope you guys have a good vacation." Christi told them.

"Is it okay if I walk Christi back to her apartment?" Snowgre asked Shrek.

"Fine but be careful." Shrek said as they left.

Fiona laughed as she knew the young half yeti and ogre teen had a crush on Christi.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me back Snowg.

I had a lot of fun tonight hanging out.

With you and your cousins.

You guys are a lot of fun.

You should show the world who you really are." she said.

"Yeah and then Shrek would be mad.

We only came to this world to hide from Rumple as he was after him.

We defeated him with help from friends but we grew so attached to this world, we decided to stay but we're not sure about what to do as I wanna stay but Shrek is my cousin and caregiver.

Maybe I could stay if Leah let me live with her." he told her but then Christi kissed him.

His light blue skinned cheeks went red as nobody had kissed him before.

_So this is what True Love's First Kiss feels like?_

_I like it as it's making me warm inside._

Christi smiled as she saw him leave her apartment.

* * *

Later the next morning the gang were ready as they were making their way to Brooklyn Harbour as that was where the cruise ship was sailing from as they saw that Jen and the others were there but Izz was dressed up as a sea captain.

"Don't ask me.

It was his idea." Bronx said.

Leah laughed as she they were looking at the ship as it was huge.

They were looking forward to this.


	4. Setting Sail

**A/N**

**Here's more and so glad people are enjoying.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto265, Rooz and an new reviewer Purpleheart whose review meant a lot to me.**

**Shrek and the gang are finally on the cruise ship and settling in.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Brogan was in awe as he and Cookie were in their stateroom as they were putting their suitcases away but they had been dancing earlier and needed to take a shower but he heard Cookie excited seeing teeny tiny soaps.

"Aren't they cute Brogi?" she said.

He chuckled at this as she went in and was taking a shower but he was going to have one when she was done but hoped the others were settling in okay.

But they heard laughter as a certain silver grey furred male Psammead was running around as he'd had ice cream.

Brogan shook his head.

But he and the others were looking forward to having fun.

* * *

Leah poked her head in as she saw her best nakama sitting on the bed after getting ready for dinner but was using her I-Pad and on DA talking to some of their friends on there but Izz was lying there asleep as she'd gotten him to take an nap after his sugar rush earlier but she sat on her bed as she and her weren't sharing a stateroom.

"It's okay Leah.

I hope Bronx's okay." Carley said to her.

"He's taking a shower.

I think he's liking being here.

I hope Shrek and the others are doing okay." Leah told her.

She agreed as it was nearly time to go for dinner but both females were exploring the ship but Carley was using her long cane to help her feel confident on the ship.

But they saw Shrek and the triplets and Snowgre as they were at the arcade.

Thanks to Ogre Child, their necklaces had a magic boost at night meaning they could still assume their human forms until midnight compared to before as they smiled seeing them.

"Hey guys having fun?" Leah asked the teiplets.

"Yeah.

We were at the kid's club and made new friends.

Mommy said we could play again after dinner for a while." Farkle said.

"I'm glad you guys are having fun." Leah said.

They then saw Jn wearing a tuxedo but Ogre Child was with him.

She was wearing a dark ocean blue dress but was wearing silver music note earrings.

"Wow you look cool!" Leah told her.

"Thanks but where's Shrek-chan?" Ogre Child asked.

"I'm here." he said as she smiled.

They then were heading to dinner as Fiona was wearing a dark dress.

Brogan and Cookie joined them but Cookie was wearing purple lipstick.

She was wearing a rattlesnake green dress with green bracelets.

Brogan was wearing a alligator tuxedo but looked fashionable.

They then joined them at the table.

"So you guys enjoying the cruise so far?" Leah asked.

"It's awesome." Snowgre said.

He'd been hanging out with kids his age and not rejected like in Snowia.

Shrek laughed but he and Fiona were enjoying just relaxing on a cruise.

Brogan agreed as he was liking this.#

But Cookie saw a poster for a dance making Brogan blush.

He wasn't the best dancer in the world but knew she loved dancing.

He then left along with her.

Leah laughed at this as she and the others were eating.

She saw the others go off too.

Carley was going off alone.

But she would hang out with her later.

* * *

Later, Leah heard cherring from the karaoke lounge as she was curious entering but gasped seeing Carley on stage as she'd never heard her sing before but was in awe hearing her but didn't see Ogre Child playing guitar using Punkix but she was amazed especially as it was one of her nakama's original songs but Carley blushed seeing Leah there as they were sitting at a table ordering drinks.

"Mulled wine please." Carley said to the server.

Leah was ordering rooy berr.

"I didn't know you were a good sunger." Leah said.

"Yeah I've always been a good singer since I was little.

I just get shy in front of people." she admitted.

Leah knew her nakama was talented like her.

Ogre Child was nervous seeing her drink mulled wine knowing what that stuff did to her.

But she knew the dark violet haired girl wouldn't drink a lot.

She had a feeling Jen was hanging out or something.

She hoped he and Shrek were behaving.

* * *

"Bring it on!" Jen said pumped up.

He and Brogan along with Shrek were in the sports area playing basketball and normally the three males got heated while playing sports but wanted to have fun but Brogan got a crazy idea.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is." he said.

"Brogan are you crazy?" Shrek asked.

"He means a bet doofus." Jen said.

Shrek didn't like Jen's tone but was trying to behave.

"Winner buys drinks for the entire cruise." Brogan said.

"I'm game." Jen said looking at Shrek.

"On no I'm not getting involved." he said firmly.

Jen was making dragon chicken noises making him annoyed.

Shrek walked away from them.

Jen and Brogan then were playing as he was looking for Fiona.


	5. Sea Sick

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic.**

**Thanks to Purpleheart for reviewing and glad you enjoy it.**

* * *

Later that night in their stateroom, Carley was woken up by Izz as he looked a little green making her worried.

"Did I wake you from a good dream?

I don't feel so good." he said to her.

She then saw him run into the bathroom as he was throwing up in the bathroom making her think he was sea sick as she had gotten sea sickness medicine as he was taking a shower.

He then came out wearing dark black pyjamas with purple sleeves but he climbed into the bed with her but the dark violet haired female was giving the silver grey furred Psammead male sea sickness medicine.

"Thank you.

I am enjoying the vacation.

I just hate being sick." he told her.

"It's okay Izzard." she told him.

He yawned as he fell asleep.

* * *

Snowgre was still awake as he was bored and wanted to have some fun as he saw Farkle's giant pet cockroach but would use it on Shrek as he didn't like when it was in his and Fiona's bed back home in the swamp.

_This should be fun._

He then led it into Shrek's stateroom as he and Fiona were asleep as he threw grubs into the bed.

He chuckled as he left the room.

* * *

Farkle was worried waking up couldn't find his giant pet cockroach as he was upset as Shrek felt bad for his son as he saw Snowgre look ashamed as he sighed.

"I kind of let him out for a joke on Shrek.

I never meant for him to get out." he told them.

Shrek was ready to yell at his young cousin but saw Leah enter.

"I found a giant cockroach in the dining place." she said as Farkle was excited.

The five year old ogre male ran out of the room after changing into his human form and ran out as he needed to get his pet back before somebody hurt him but found it in the buffet eating pancakes knowing it liked the pancakes Shrek made as it was in his hands.

"Let's get you back to your house before anybody complains." he said to it.

He then headed to the stateroom he shared with is brother and sister placing his pet in it's cage.

"Alright you found him!" Felicia said as they were going to get breakfast.

Leah wondered where Ogre Child was as Jen sighed.

"She's asleep but we were having fun late last night.

I'm gonna bring her some breakfast later." he told them.

Izz smiled along with Bronx as they were going with them.

They hoped their friend was okay.

* * *

Snowgre was hanging out in the pool but his fur was getting wet as he was wearing swimming trunks but jealous seeing Shrek conquer the surf pool as he was an expert surfer along with being a skater ogre making him jealous as he was more a snowboarder.

He then got out shaking the wet out of his snow white fur as he lay on a deck chair pulling out his I-Pod and listening to pop punk music but Leah sighed as she knew the half yeti and ogre teen hadn't put sun screen on and decided to leave him alone.

She saw Ogre Child asleep on a deck chair with sun glasses over her dark eyes as she was listening to music on earbuds but Izz was running around with the triplets as they were having fun but saw Jen in the surf pool with Shrek.

She laughed as both ogre males were surfing.

* * *

It was lunchtime but Izz wasn't hungry yet but was taking a sea sickness tablet and then would be eating lunch but Jen understood after Carley had told him but he hiped that he was okay.

He and Bronx were eating sushi as they liked sea food as Carley and Leah had let them try foods while living with them in the human world but Shrek was eating snails but the triplets were eating chicken nuggets and drinking soda but Jen was going to play some soccer but Brogan was up for it along with Leah but Shrek didn't want to get involved knowing Jen wanted to show him up but that wasn't true.

"We just wanted you to play with us." Leah heard Cookie say.

Shrek's trumpet shaped ears drooped knowing his friends just wanted him to have fun with them.

but they were playing soccer and having fun as Leah was in the goal and they were having fun.

Cookie was pumped up as she had stolen the ball from Brogan but Shrek saw them laughing as he wanted to play but then saw the triplets join in making him laugh as he joined in himself making the others happy.

Jen was happy the ogre male wanted to play.

* * *

"How come you didn't want to join in earlier?" Shrek heard Jen ask.

They were sitting on deck chairs near the pool as it was keeping them cool while the triplets were taking their nap giving Shrek a little relief but was enjoying this.

"Because I thought you were gonna show me up." Shrek replied.

The light olive green skinned Ogarian Knight sighed knowing they were normally like that.

"I couldn't.

Besides we promised we'd behave." he replied.

Shrek understood as they were drinking soda but belching loudly.

They were having a belching contest.

Leah smiled seeing them getting along.

She decided to leave them alone.


	6. Hangover

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and thanks to Purpleheart for reviewing ang glad you're enjoying the story so far.**

**Snowgre getting drunk after drinking punch that was spiked with beer was inspired by the episode of Glee, Blame it on The Alciohol as the performance in it made me laugh so hard and imagined it happening.**

**Plus the ship has docked at an island and the others are gonna have some fun.**

* * *

Later that night, Snowgre was at a party in the teen lounge but some of his new friends had spiked the punch but he didn't understand what alcohol, could do as they didn't really talk about it a lot where he came from.

He was liking it not knowing there was beer in the punch but was getting drunk but so were some of the other kids but they were getting rowdy and running through the cruise ship causing chaos but Shrek along with Jen saw Snowgre in his Humanix form drunk msking them worry.

_This isn't good for him as he might get in trouble as he's not himself right now but we need to get him to calm down before he does something crazy._

_i hope the youth directors won't be mad._

Jen then pinned Snowgre to the ground but the teen was laugghing as he got the Ograrian Knight off him and was runing off playing football making Shrek worried but heard the triplets asking Fiona what was going on.

"Snowg's drunk guys.

He'll calm down." Leah said as Carley nodded.

Shrek sighed as he knew they were right as they would be docking at the island tomorrow but had a feeling Snowgre wouldn't be joining them.

* * *

_Owwwwww..._

_My head feels like a drum..._

Snowgre's eyes fluttered open as there were dark rings under them.

The half yeti and ogre teen was feeling terrible as he was having a hangover but ran into the bathroom as he threw up in the toilet but heard the door to his stateroom open.

"Snowg you okay?" Shrek asked.

He saw Snowgre come out wrapped in a towel as he'd just taken a shower as his body had stunk of beer but the older ogre masle felt bad for his cousin but had asprin for him.

"You kina have a hangover." he said as Snowgre took the tablets with some water.

"But I don't really drink." Snowgre protested.

"I know but the punch was spiked with beer last night.

You and half the teens on this ship drank a gallon of that stuff.

I feel bad for ya.

You just rest." he told him.

"Sure." he said lying on the bed.

His eyes then closed as he left him.

He would check on him later.

* * *

Fiona wondered what was bothering her husband but he was telling her about Snowgre as she understood putting sunscreen on the triplets as they were getting ready to go off the ship as they were going to the beach on the island.

He was wearing swimming trunks and had a surfboard but saw Jen as they were on deck.

He was wearing swimming trunks but looked buff making women swoon as he walked by as Ogre Child was jealous growling but Jen chuckled at this,

"Don't worry.

I'm always gonna be yours." he assured her.

She smiled as they headed to the beach.

* * *

Farkle was laughing as he and his siblings were playing on the beach as they were building sandcastles and having fun but saw Leah parasailing as they thought it was cool as she was laughing as the wind was blowing through her chestnut brown hair but Shrek was back from surfing along with Jen but they were having fun.

Jrn noticed that Shrek was quiet but understood as he was worrying about Snowgre.

"Don't worry he'll be fine.

Maybe he'll be fine when we get back." he told him.

Fiona nodded but saw Brogan and Cookie drinking coconut smoothies as they were sun bathing but Shrek decided to return to the ship for a while but Fiona understood knowing he wanted to go check on Snowgre.

She hoped he was okay.


	7. Meeting An Old Friend Onboard

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for noty updating in a long while as I was working on stories for the other fandoms but still a Shrek freak.**

**Thanks to Ashleigh Piccino for reviewing.**

* * *

Snowgre's green eyes fluttered open, hearing the door open as Shrek entered as he'd been worrying about him while he and the others had been on the island, noticing his cousin had gone a little brown.

"How're you feeling, Snowg?

I was worrying about ya on the island." he told him.

"I'm feeling better now, my head doesn't hurt so bad.

Are the others back yet?" he asked.

"Bronx and Izz are still on the beach with Leah as those three have been very energetic.

The triplets are back though along with Fiona." he answered.

Snowgre then got dressed as he was going to have fun for a while, now he was feeling better but wasn't allowed to drink beer.

He then went to the arcade for a while.

* * *

Brogan was swimming in the pool in the pool deck, after having fun on the island along with Cookie and the others as Cookie was lying on a deck chair, exhausted after being on the island, listening to ambient music as she was sunburnt.

He liked being in the water as it was cooling him down after being in the hot, boiling sun with the others.

He hoped she'd get over it, knowing Leah had told them synbuen only lasted for a while.

But he saw Jen join him in the pool, since Ogre Child was still on the island with Leah and Carley had gone back onto the ship, resting in her room taking an nap while listening to podcasts on her earbuds.

Jen laughed as they were goofing about, hoping Shrek didn't see as he would be annoyed at them but hadn't seen him since he'd went back to the boat.

"Maybe he's with Snowg, he was worried about him after last night." he told him.

Jen nodded, sitting on a surfboard.

"Yeah that kid was drunk last night.

I hope he's okay." Brogan told him.

They were wrestling in the pool, laughing.

* * *

Leah and Ogre Child then got back onto the cruise ship, just as the final whistle sounded, but Ogre Child saw a girl with a long cane, making Leah smile knowing who it was.

It was Ashleigh, a friend of Carley's from Fan Fiction and also visited Dukloc, using the necklace that Merlin had given her as she needed to tell Carley when she saw her, but both females headed to their staterooms to get freshened up and rest after an exciting day.

Snowgre wondered what was on Leah's mind but she told him about Ashleigh, making him smile as they would hang out together.


	8. Having A Fun Night

A/N

**Here's more of the story and sorry for not updating.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing.**

* * *

Leah was at the bar, getting a hot fudge sundae as she was hungry after today's exciting adventures, but saw Izz joining her as he was getting a hot fudge sundae himself but he had let Carley get ready as it was a formal night, but the silver gret furred Psammead male was stunned, hearing that his Arian partner's friend Ashleigh was here.

"Mmmmmm... this is good." Leah said as hot fudge was on her lips.

It made her look innocent, as Shrek and the others were having fun, but saw something flying to her.

It was Amigo, Molly's dragon but she wondered what he was doing here, but saw a blond haired gitrl around twelve wearing a JLS shirt with jeans and a Hoollister jacket.

Izz hid, knowing that his Arian partner's sister diudn't know that they were here.

"Hey, Leah.

Let me guess, you and the others are on the ship?" she asked.

2Hai Molly, we are.

But Shrek and the others are in their human forms, because they're wearing their necklaces.

Your sister's resting but getting ready.

Tonight is a formal night.

What're you doing here, anyways?" Leah told her.

"On a trip with school.

I didn't know you guys were gonna be here.

I should go, my frirnds are wondering where I am." she said leaving.

Izz then came out of hiding, eating ice cream, but sighed, knowing his Arian partner hadn't told her sister about Aria but knew about Shrek and the gang because she'd helped Carley and Leah in Duloc.

"We should get ready, Izzard." she said.

He saw Bronx getting attention from human girls, making him disgusted.

"Let's go Leah, I'm not hungry anymore." he said.

* * *

But Ogre Child had visions of a sorceroress in the next island they were heading to, wabnting to take over Duloc and this world, but she had to tell her friends, dressing in a sexy black dress, knowing it would turn male heads especially her husband.

She then activated her Punkix by listening to music while getting ready.

She hoped things would be okay.

Jen was wearing a suit.

He saw worry in her dark eyes, wondering if something was the matter.

"I'm fine Jen.

I was just thinking." she said.

She hated lying to him, but she wasn't sure yet.

_i hope I'm wrong._

_"_Ogre Child, you okay?" Jen asked, breaking her thoughts.

She nodded, leaving to join the others, but he couldn't shake the feeling something was bothering her, but he didn't want to ruin the night, getting ready.

* * *

Fiona was sitting at the table, eating egg rolls as the triplets were at the kid's club playing, but Shrek was laughing, as Brogan was telling hi some dirty jokes and Cookie was drinking wine.

She was wearing a Japanese style dress, but her brown red hair hung down for once, instead of in a braid, knowing Shrek thought it made her look sexy like her alter self.

She watched as Jen and Ogre Child were at another table, laughing and talking but Bronx and Izz were chopstick fighting, as Carley and Leah were entering.

Carley was wearing a braless ocean blue dress which suited her, along with her Elphaba necklace she'd gotten the first time she'd went to Broadway, while Leah was wearing a punky looking tux/dress combo which looked very cute.

They were sitting at the same table as Fiona and the others.

Leah saw Molly and her friends in formal clothes at a few tables.

But Bronx saw Izz staring at Carley, as she looked beauitful.

He knew his brother had a crush on the Queen of Aria, but hadn't told her this, as he was too shy.

"Go over and tell her she's pretty." he told him.

Izz was in his Humanix form, but wore a tuxedo but Bronx was wearing a suit.

"Maybe later, Bronx." he said softly.

* * *

Leah smiled as she found Carley in the casino, as she liked playing the slot machines, but Leah was learning how to play poker, as they were old enough to gamble, but were having fun, after winning money, they decided to go to the bar, seeing Ogre Child there along with Brogan and Cookie as they were talking and drinking.

Ogre Child saw Carley's eyes glow with Punkix hearing music in the bar, but wasn't surprised if she was a Punk Princess, knowing she was talented at music.

Leah wondered what was on her mind, but saw it was nearly midnight, meaning the magic in the necklaces wore off soon, needing to xharge but Brogan and Cookie then left, but Carley was worrying, knowing Ogre Child's human form would fade too around midnight too.

"It'll be fine, Your Highness.

I'm not even wearing an nercklace." she said.

Leah then was yawning, tired as she rested her head on Carley's shoulder but she had an idea, heading to her stateroom, knowing there were two beds in there, knowing Leah was too tired to make it all the way to her stateroom.

Ogre Child smiled, seeing them leave...


	9. Looking After Him

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and hope Inyunaruto365 likes.**

**Brogan kind of almost got them exposed to humans because he was doing laps late at night but he also gets a cold.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was late at night, but Brogan was running laps on the boat, as he liked doing this, as it was helping him as he'd been energetic.

It was cold out at sea, as he was in his normal form, knowing that a lot of humans were asleep right now, so wouldn't notice him running around but he felt cold after doing ten laps, but needed to sleep.

He made sure the coast was clear, running up to the area where their staterooms were, opening the door to his and Cookie's one softly knowing she was asleep, and knew she'd be cranky if he woke her up at this time in the morning, heading intro the bathroom to take a shower to wash off the sweat and warm him up a little.

He sighed as the warm water washed over his muscle bound body, but it was a quick one, but he sneezed putting pyjamas on.

He then climbed into bed, into Cookie's warm and gentle arms, his eyes closing in sleep.

But his system was becoming infected with flu germs.

* * *

Leah heard people talking about a muscle bound green skinned male doing laps late last night as she and the others were heading for breakfast but knew Jen hadn't said anything but Shrek knew it was Brogan.

"Guys, they don't know.

We should just let them think that and go on with our fun." Carley said.

Fiona noddedm knowing it'd been an accident but saw him leave but Leah went after him.

"We should go to breakfast, they'll catch up." Ogre Child said.

Jen agreed as they went on.

Fiona hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Cookie heard loud knocking on the door, getting up but answered it, seeing Shrek walk in but looked annoyed about something, but her eyes widened hearing somebody had seen Brogan doing laps last night.

But she noticed her husband wasn't himself, placing a hand on his forehead but felt a fever, making her frown.

"He's not doing so hot.

I know he didn't mean what happened." she told him.

He nodded, leaving but saw Leah there, looking confused.

"I thought you were gonna punch him." she said.

"Yeah I was, but he got a bad cold.

That's punishment enough.

Let's go get breakfast." he said.

They then went to the food court, seeing Snowgre at a table with girls around him, making Shrek sigh, knowing he was being a player.

"I think it's cute, Shrek.

Besides he has Christi." she said.

"Aye you're right." he said joining the others.

Fiona was relieved, seeing no bruises or black eyes, but felt bad hearing Brogan was ill but knew Cookie would take care of him, and had a feeling she wouldn't be joining them as she along with Ogre Child and Leah were going to the spa.

Carley was just going to hang out on her own for a while.

She knew her sister was with her friends, but saw Amigo land on her shoulder, knowing he was hungry, feeding him ratcakes.

"There you are, Amigo.

Thanks for feeding him." Molly said.

"It's okay, you shouldn't let him fly around the ship.

What if your friends see?

You probably want to tell them, about everything." Carley told her.

"Yeah I do.

But they wouldn't understand." she said.

She nodded, seeing her sister was wearing the necklace that Merlin had given her.

She then went to find her friends.

* * *

Cookie was making a healing salve, for Brogan to help his cold but she saw him asleep, but sighed as shwe went to get something to eat, but put on her necklasce, becoming her human form.

She then left her and Brogan's room, hearing laughter, seeing Izz chasing Bronx, steamed about something.

"I didn't mean to tell her, Izzard." he said.

He then sighed, going off mad.

Leah knew that Izz cared about Carley, knowing that he hadn't told her how he felt, but Bronx had kind of told her, how his brother felt about her.

She then saw him go get something to eat.

She hoped he'd cool off.

* * *

Leah was eating ice cream, watching the waves of the ocean, as the boat was getting closer to Jamica but saw Ashleigh join her, happy.

"Hey, Leah.

We're getting closer to Jamica." she said.

"Yes we are.

It's gonna be fun.

Shrek and the others are enjoying the cruise so far.

She smiled, going to the bar to get a cold drink.


End file.
